The Last Titan
by Jewish Panda
Summary: AU. A Titan was an immortal being that protected the defenseless, the innocent, the good. But time has made them forget that definition. So Perseus, son of Gaea and Pontus, turns his back on his own kind to help the gods prove why that definition should still stand. Can he change history? Titan-Percy, Pairing TBD. Calypso, Zoe, and Rhea will play large roles early on. Later is TBD


Titan

**Here's an idea I've been tinkering with. Now we've all seen when Percy is a god or primordial, but I've never seen a story with him as a titan. This is my shot at it. But never fear; as Percy is always gonna be the same old Percy. Also, because this is a prologue, it'll jump around a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this fanfic idea. All characters belong to their respectful author, Mr. Riordan**

**Prologue**

Years ago, an ancient race that was known as Primordials walked the Earth. They were the personifications of what became nature. The sky, the earth, the ocean, the sun. Many things were also Primordials. After that came the Titans. They were the children of the Primordials. They were led by Kronus, the Titan of time and other minor things. His sister Rhea became his wife after he killed his father. The other Titans formed a council of sorts. Hyperion, Krios, Iapetus, Atlas, Kronus, Rhea, Oceanus, Prometheus, Perses, Tethys, and Pallas. The Titans ruled a golden age, and it was great. They thought they'd last forever. Or so it seemed.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rhea had been having a normal day so far. She had walked around the palace, greeted friends, told stories, helped the workers, and watched nature grow. But then she received a message.

"What does it say?" Krios asked her. He was one of the other ruling Titans in the golden age. She liked Krios; he was more merciful and easier to be around. It helped that he adopted a younger form like she did.

"It says for me to go to the great fields." Krios frowned. That's where Gaea was when she was last awake, which was when she had given birth to Kronus. She went back to his birthing place and slept. Or so they thought.

"But why would she wish to talk to me? I wasn't exactly close with my mother." Rhea sat down on a tree stump. Krios shrugged.

"Who knows? But you won't find out sitting here. Go on." He gestured in the direction of the great field. Rhea rolled her eyes. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her dress, and teleported to the great field. She usually would walk but Gaea was waiting and she didn't want to anger her mother.

"Mother? Are you here?" Rhea asked out loud as she walked among the flowers of the great field. It was called that because it was the largest field on the planet, and it was the most beautiful. The grass was a vibrant green and flowers grew everywhere. Trees grew large and tall and were very strong.

"Yes, Rhea, I am." A voice sounded. Rhea turned to meet a woman who looked a bit older than she did. Except Gaea wore a brown and green dress, not the white one Rhea wore. Gaea had pale skin with a green tint, choosing a different form than usually.

"Why am I here? Has something happened?" Gaea's brown eyes bored into Rhea's eyes.

"Yes, something has happened." The sound of a baby crying was suddenly heard, and that's when Rhea noticed the little baby in Gaea's arms. He was in a straw basket with blankets covering his entire body, except for the face.

"He's adorable!" Rhea cooed as she approached Gaea and caressed the baby's face.

"He's my son, your new brother." Gaea told her. Rhea's eyes widened.

"I thought Kronus was the last one?"

"He was….with Uranus. This child is mine and Pontus's son." Rhea looked even more surprised at Pontus's name.

"Pontus? Why?"

"Because, he helped care for me after Uranus was destroyed. I know he was evil but I loved him. Then I loved Pontus." Rhea was still a bit surprised but held the baby in her arms. He had tan skin and beautiful green eyes, with messy jet-black hair.

"He's gonna be a heart-breaker." Rhea told Gaea who just rolled her eyes, making Rhea grin. Looks like she got that trait from her mother. Gaea took the baby back from Rhea, gently putting him into the basket.

"His name is Perseus."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKCANIGETALINEBREAKYESIKNOWTHISCANBEANNOYINGBUTHOLDONILLFUDGE**

_One decade later…_

"Calm down Perseus, everything will be fine." The young Titan was nervously pacing the room. They were in Kronus' palace and Perseus was about to learn his domains. It made him nervous, but nothing could calm him down. Krios was with Perseus, trying to help ease his nerves. Over the years they had become best friends. Krios was amazed at how he's grown. Right from the start he was clearly powerful, more than the others. But not even a decade later and Perseus could take on almost any other Titan. It made him proud, as he helped train him. He knew what Perseus was and could become capable of.

"Look, I felt the same way too. But nothing can go wrong. You're powerful, smart, and well-liked. Remember that your brother is king! So you shouldn't be worried." Perseus smiled nervously at Krios. He trusted him, but his brother told him that this day would affect the rest of his immortal life, for eternity.

"Thanks for trying."

"No problem." There was a knock at the door, making Perseus jump. Krios sighed as he said 'come in'.

"They're ready for you, my lord." The servant said, his head bowed in respect. Perseus frowned.

"Raise your head." The servant did that, looking a bit fearful. Perseus frowned. He didn't like scaring people, or people bowing.

"Don't bow. I don't need people to grovel at my feet. Next time you see me, just a friendly 'hi' will do." The servant's eyes widened as he nodded, before he quickly left the room. Krios sighed again.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes. I don't like the mortals being scared of me or bowing to me." Krios shook his head but smiled.

"It's time to go." Perseus gulped and followed his friend out of his room. They passed by a garden where a few female servants were planting flowers. The girls were young, maybe a bit older than Perseus in mortal years, and were very pretty. They stood up and bowed to Krios, who nodded his head to them before moving on. When they went to bow to Perseus, they both blushed a bit before bowing. Almost every girl liked him, so by now he got used to it. But he still hated the bowing.

"Don't bow anymore to me, please. I hate when people bow. Just say hello instead." He told them. They nodded quickly before getting back to their task, sneaking glances at him. Perseus just walked on, trying to avoid the looks the servants and people who lived there were giving him. They all knew he was getting his domains, and were just as curious. Krios was waiting at huge golden doors, with the image of a scythe on it.

"Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." Perseus responded. Krios nodded before opening the doors. Inside was the Titan's throne room. He saw the council all on their seats. His brother was in the middle, while his other half-siblings were nearest by. He saw Perses, one of the four Titans who trained him, and gave him a nod. Perses grinned in response. He saw Tethys smiling happily at him. She was like his surrogate mother, along with Rhea. Since Gaea went back to sleep, or partial sleep, he needed a parent of sorts. Both women took on that role. And lastly, there was Prometheus. He was his teacher. Prometheus taught him all about the world, the other Titans, his parents, and basically everything. Perseus was shook out of his thoughts as his brother spoke.

"Perseus, son of Gaea and Pontus, do you swear on our mothers name and Chaos that you will uphold our way of life and rule?" Perseus then listened as Kronus went on and on, asking if he'd defend them from all kinds of enemies. Perseus finally tuned back in when Kronus finished.

"So brother, do you swear to all that I've said and to become a Titan?" Perseus nodded. Kronus smiled before raising his hands. The rest of the council raised their hands and beams of light shot from them. They all hit Perseus at one time. When the light faded, Perseus looked twenty years old. He had a set of battle armor on and his eyes looked brighter. Some blue was now in them with white. He also looked even more better looking if possible.

"All hail Perseus, Titan of Combat, Creation, Creativity, Elements, and Strategy." The council looked on in shock. Combat and Elements were just alone enough. But adding Creation in was overkill. Usually a Titan had one major domain. Perseus had three. And then adding creativity as a secondary to creation, and strategy with combat, and you'll get one dangerous Titan.

"So….does everyone usually get stared at like they have three heads?" Perseus broke the silence. Krios was the first to react. He had gotten on his throne during the initiation and was watching the others reactions.

"No, but Perseus, you have three major domains." Perseus finally understood and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Sorry?" This caused most of the Titans present to laugh.

"Sorry? Perseus that's amazing! No Titan has been powerful enough to have more than one major domain besides Kronus here. But he only has two and he barely is powerful enough to have them." Perses, Titan of destruction, responded. Perseus's eyes widened as he looked at Kronus. But his brother was grinning. His gold eyes filled with laughter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. My own brother." Perseus smiled lightly at that. The council disappeared one by one until Krios and Kronus remained. Kronus jumped off his throne and approached Perseus.

"I believe you have many things to do. Find a sacred animal and symbol. I believe we all need one, as you are now qualified to create more animals for us. Then….well you're your own Titan. Find a wife, have kids, do stuff." Perseus looked at his brother in shock. Krios laughed a bit at his face.

"Just because we're supposed to be older doesn't mean we have to control your life. Your one of us. I think you should go build stuff, you are the Titan of creation, right?" Perseus slowly smiled at that.

"I am, aren't I?"

**YOLOHASHTAGSWAGISSTUPIDYOLOHASHTAGSWAGISSTUPIDYOLOHASTAGSWAGISSTUPIDYOLO#**

It had been several decades since then. It was a time of creation for the titans, especially Perseus. They all noticed how empty the world was, so now they were filling it with animals. Perseus assisted in every new species' creation, being the deity of creation and creativity. But he also created some of his own species. Perseus created bears, wolves, apes, lions, tigers, and panthers on his own, as he was trying to not only make animals, but create competition. The world was empty and he intended to fill it. He created a male and female that was immortal to begin every new animal species. A male and female lion, a male and a female eagle, and a male and a female dolphin were his first. He didn't create the other first immortals for his own species until he made sure the others were all set. But Perseus had a liking to wolves. They were his best creation, an animal that is ruthless, efficient, and works together, But enough of that. Why were the first two of a species immortal? Because he couldn't start all these species by himself, even he wasn't that powerful. But by creating the two immortal parents of each species, he was allowing them to grow and expand. And because the parent species were immortal, they had no DNA. With no DNA, every child of theirs wasn't related. You see? It all works out. At the time there weren't any animals in the mortal world so that was also an incentive for Perseus to make them.

But that wasn't the only thing Perseus was doing. He created metals, plastic, and glass. The world had none of these yet, so Perseus….sped up the production rate. But he created several metals too dangerous to unleash upon the planet. Some that would cause massive explosions if in the presence of another metal. Others, he feared, would be used for evil. So he locked them away, hiding them along with several other secret things. He hid them at what would become the South Pole, and created a passive species to protect them. Penguins. They would seem harmless until someone tried to enter the vault. But that'd take millions of years, so Perseus didn't make any other defenses yet.

The Titans had grown stronger. More Titans were being born every day it seemed. A few years back, Atlas had a huge group of daughters. The oldest and most recognizable being Calypso. Perseus immediately liked her. She was nothing like her father or sisters, save for one named Zoe. Zoe was a Hesperide. She also became a good friend of his, though her father seemed to find even more reasons to dislike Perseus because of that. It wouldn't have bothered him, if Atlas hadn't tried to threaten Perseus.

_**Flashback**_

Perseus was walking around Mt. Othrys, saying hello to some nymphs and mortals who were working. Calypso had asked for Perseus to check on Zoe because Zoe missed several of their get-togethers and was unreachable, which never happened. Calypso was nervous and wanted Perseus to make sure she was okay. So here he was, walking up the mountain to where the Hesperides were. He saw the council's palace at the bottom of the mountain, and from a distance could see Krios and Hyperion spar. Perseus thought Krios was a better fighter with only weapons, but when using powers Hyperion would easily beat Krios.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" He turned to see Selene. She was in charge of the moon, and was waiting for her brother Helios to get back so she could start her journey. They both started and ended on Mt. Othrys.

"I'm here to see Zoe. Calypso wanted me to check on her." Selene nodded. That's when Perseus noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he got close to her. Helios was another good friend of his, so through Helios, Selene became a friend. When Perseus first saw her all those years ago, he'll admit that he had a crush, with her glittering black dress, long black hair and violet eyes. She really was the only girl he'd been tongue-tied with. But as he got older Helios would joke that now she was the nervous one.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly for Perseus' liking. But he knew when to continue pressing and when not to. This fell under not to.

"Ok, tell your brother I said hi." Perseus said as he walked away. Her expression confused him. It held a bit of sadness and…..guilt? Why would she be guilty? Perseus shook it off as him being paranoid, but it still bothered him. His senses never failed him. He rounded a bend and was about to open the gate to the Hesperides home when a hand clamped over his mouth and he was slammed into wall. No one was around to see Perseus dragged into the shadows of an alley between two buildings. That's when Perseus struck though. He twisted and kicked back violently, catching his attacker off guard. Perseus then sent two jabs at the ribs of his opponent before sending a powerful uppercut. His attacker flew into the wall. He was wearing a mask and armor, as if going into battle.

"Who are you?" The man took off his mask to reveal Atlas before standing up. Perseus cursed, as he should've recognized the aura and armor before. Atlas had threatened to basically beat up Perseus If he ever went towards his daughters again, but Perseus thought he was bluffing. Guess not.

"Stay away from my daughters you freak."

"Me? A freak? You're the one with the creepy rapist mask!"

"Shut up Perseus. Just because you made some friends doesn't mean you're a Titan. You're too nice, warm, and fuzzy. Not to mention you're a weak, ignorant fool who's nothing more than a mere jester in a kings throne room!" Atlas retorted. Perseus naturally would give a sarcastic remark before leaving. But Atlas has been pressing his buttons for a long time and he was sick and tired of the tormenting. Every day he saw Atlas, all he got was insults and hate directed towards him. It didn't help that Iapetus would join in on tormenting the young immortal. Perseus scowled as he thought of a comeback.

"You know what you are? A bastard. Your mother didn't want you, you've never seen your father, and your family hates you. You're nothing more than a man-whore who defiles women for fun. You say I'm weak? Well, look at what the cat dragged in. You're like a cute little wolf pup, ignorant and stupid. You kiss up to those higher than you and look down to those on or below your level." Perseus responded. Atlas's face reddened in rage and he drew his javelin.

"Wanna settle this? You and me." Perseus nodded before getting into an unarmed stance. Atlas laughed.

"No weapon? Oh well, it's not like this will be long." He charged at Perseus, swinging his javelin quickly. He tried to impale Perseus but said man was already gone. Perseus appeared to his left with a roundhouse kick to Atlas's stomach. Atlas stumbled back as a blur of punches and kicks were sent at him. He kicked out randomly and caught Perseus in the shoulder, sending him stumbling back. Atlas slashed across his chest and head butted Perseus. Atlas started to laugh. This went on for a few minutes, as Atlas was constantly ahead of Perseus, knocking him back down and giving him several good cuts. Perseus was bleeding profusely when Atlas commented again.

"Thanks to your friend Selene for telling me when you'd arrive, I got to ambush you perfectly. No avoiding me this time punk." When Atlas stabbed down at Perseus, he was shocked to see his javelin stopped. Perseus had grabbed the end of it with his hand, drawing a bit of ichor. Then he slowly bent the tip, snapping it off. Perseus stood up and growled at Atlas.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one." Atlas couldn't even blink before Perseus punched him so hard he flew through the wall of the building. He landed in the middle of the Hesperides chatting. They looked at their father in shock. But then Perseus stormed into the room and violently kicked him. Atlas coughed as Perseus grabbed his neck with one hand and lifted him eight feet into the air. He pulled the older Titan close and punched his jewels. Atlas yelled in pain, before Perseus threw him though the other wall, and watched as Atlas flew into a fountain of water. When Perseus went to attack a soft hand touched his shoulder. Still in battle mode, Perseus turned and almost punched the other person. His fist stopped inches from Zoe's face, who's eyes widened and filled with fear. Perseus immediately dropped his hand and looked down. He scared another person. When Perseus gets angry, he usually loses control and it scares many people, as he loses control and destroys things. He always feels shitty because of it, but this was worse because Zoe was a friend. Perseus had no idea where his anger came from, so he always tried to stay calm or else he'd literally break everything.

"I'm sorry." He snapped his fingers and the walls were fixed. He sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. His shoulders slumped as he thought of what happened. He had been trying to get a control on his anger, but he just couldn't. Krios thought that because Perseus had so much power that when he got angry it was hard to get that control back because his powers were so strong. Though whenever Perseus was near an innocent, his anger would drop, as Perseus could never hurt a person who doesn't deserve it. Krios told him that's what made him different. Many Titans could care less for the mortals or creatures that inhabit the world. But Perseus does. Perseus has compassion, a rare trait to find among the Titans. No matter how angry he would get, he'd never risk harming innocents, girls especially. It was in his good nature. But men….as long as they were innocent they had nothing to worry about.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad you came. He wouldn't let me leave and I was on house arrest. My sisters stayed to keep me company." Zoe told him gently. He did scare her, as he almost punched her face in and she had no doubt that it would've hurt a lot. But Perseus was a friend so she knew he'd never harm her, no matter what.

"How about I get you some water?"

_**Flashback End**_

Ever since then Atlas had been Perseus's #1 enemy. They always were at odds during council meetings and Atlas always was looking for a fight. Of course Perseus kicked his ass almost every time, but Atlas was persistent and got lucky. He beat Perseus on several occasions. Every time Atlas won he claimed he was stronger, but after every fight Perseus would get angrier and angrier from Atlas's taunting, so the next fight was usually a slaughter. But forget about that. At the moment Perseus was off the grid. No other being could track him unless they were a primordial. He was out in the ocean creating an island. It was still close enough to the Titans and their land where he could get there in seconds by teleporting. His island had a huge mountain, where he placed a glowing cube. It looked like what mortals would call a rubix cube in the future, except this was a glowing blue. It was transparent and held a lot of power. The cube was very important; in fact if it fell into the wrong hands it could be used to destroy the world. What it held? Perseus's knowledge. He placed everything he learned and created in the cube. It was more like a back-up. In case he ever was killed this cube would be passed on to a worthy successor. If he lost his memory he'd use it to regain it, simply by touching it. If he died then it'd be used to turn whoever is worthy enough to find it immortal and give them his powers. Every Titan had one, though the others all hid theirs in deep sections of the earth, protected by Gaia. He eventually would make Calypso the guardian of it and name the island Ogygia. If someone ever found it Calypso would test them. If they were worthy and Perseus was dead she'd give them the cube. But if he was alive….well that was to be seen. No one was supposed to find the island until he died. Perseus turned to leave the dark chamber, but stopped. He turned and stared at the cube long and hard. Then he had an idea.

It was crazy, but if he could do it he'd ensure that he'd never die, that he'd be alive, in a way. He grabbed the cube and focused. He felt himself losing a lot of power and he tired quickly. He dropped to his knee as the cubes light suddenly brightened tenfold before it pulsed with energy. Then Perseus waved his hand over it. A ghostly image of Perseus appeared which caused the original Perseus to smile.

"You know your duty." He told the ghost. The ghost nodded before fading away. But as Perseus went to put the cube back, it floated away and landed on the platform by itself. Perseus smiled before disappearing to his sister's garden. What he found wasn't what he was expecting. Rhea was pacing nervously while Tethys tried to council her. Rhea's tunic was pure white while Tethys was bright blue. Rhea's crown glowed with an ethereal light.

"What happened?" Perseus questioned as he stared at the crown. He has never gotten over how much it glowed.

"A prophecy has been issued. Kronus' children will overthrow him like he did to his father." Rhea said. Perseus frowned.

"Well why are you nervous? Just don't have children then." Rhea turned sharply to Perseus.

"Not have children? I am the queen of the Titans, we must have heirs!" Perseus rolled his eyes, causing Rhea to growl.

"I'm serious Perseus. If we don't have children I'll never escape the laughter! Queen of the Titans and without child!" Perseus gave a quiet sigh as he rubbed his forehead. Women, he'd never understand them. Especially his sister.

"Well, can't you just, I dunno, raise the kid to be loyal then? With some support and compassion, it'd be pretty easy y'know." Perseus tried as he sat on the bench next to Tethys. Rhea glared at Perseus before storming up to him.

"It's not 'pretty easy' as you put it. If the fates declare something to happen, _it will happen no matter what!"_

"Ok, sheesh, it was just a suggestion. So what will you do now?" Perseus questioned. Rhea looked away before turning back to her brother.

"I don't know Perseus, I just don't know."

**Alright, the end. I know this wasn't really good, but my computer glitches on me and messed with me, so I rushed about half this chapter as I was typing it so I'd be able to post it. Hopefully, quality should get better. Anyways, review! Reviews give me inspiration!**


End file.
